1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to bows and more particularly, to a custom recurve bow having a custom image formed in an aperture of the bow frame.
2. Related Art
A recurve bow has tips that curve away from the archer when the bow is strung. The difference between recurve and other bows is that the string touches a section of the limb when the bow is strung. A recurve bow stores more energy and delivers energy more efficiently than an equivalent straight-limbed bow. Recurve limbs also put greater strain on the materials used to make the bow and make more noise when shot.